The present disclosure relates to a syringe barrel and a pre-filled syringe.
One type of known conventional syringe is a pre-filled syringe that has previously been filled with a liquid drug or the like (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4156791). It is important that the liquid drug or the like contained in the pre-filled syringe is prevented from leaking through a distal end opening of the syringe before its use, particularly during transport. Therefore, a cap is attached to the syringe barrel of the pre-filled syringe to seal the cylinder tip (syringe distal end opening) of the main body of the barrel in a liquid-tight manner.
One example of such a pre-filled syringe has a female luer (female fitting part) configured as the cylinder tip of the barrel main body. The pre-filled syringe having a female luer (FM syringe) is connected to, for example, a pre-filled syringe that has a male luer (male fitting part) provided at its distal end (ML syringe), the ML syringe having been previously filled with a liquid (e.g., normal saline). Then, in a state where the FM syringe is connected to the ML syringe, the liquid drug in the FM syringe is sucked into the ML syringe and mixed with the liquid within the ML syringe to prepare a desired liquid drug.
The pre-filled syringe having a female luer has a cap attached to the female luer, and the cap has a sealing part made of an elastic material. In order to prevent the occurrence of liquid leakage when a male luer is connected, the sealing part is configured so that part of the sealing part corresponding to the volume of the male luer to be inserted is inserted into the female luer in a state where the cap is attached to the female luer. Further, the sealing part has an outer periphery that is in close contact with the inner periphery of the female luer to provide liquid sealing performance.